mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Aadit
He works as a logger at the Tree Farm along the southwest of the town, and he can almost always be found there. He is a soft-spoken and polite person. He doesn't like conflict; for example, if you try to spar with him, he will forfeit almost immediately, and pestering him about it will hurt your relationship with him. Background Aadit was born on Day 20 of Autumn. He'' never talks about his past, but it seems he came to Portia as a refugee from the border area between the Empire of Duvos and Ethea, where there's a constant state of conflict.'' Personal Life After arriving at Portia, he found work at the Portia Tree Farm, working alongside Dawa. Due to his private nature, very little is known about Aadit other than his job and the gifts he would prefer to receive. Physical Appearance Aadit looks to be a 30+ year old, friendly gentleman with dark hair, a chin beard and sideburns and clean shaven upper lip. He has brown eyes, tanned skin and wears a blue sweater and brownish-gray dungarees kept up by brown braces and a belt, on which he also has a tool satchel. Related Characters Aadit doesn't have any family in Portia, but he considers Dawa, his colleague at the Portia Tree Farm, to be his friend. }} | | | | | |_ | | | | | |!| | | | | |_ | | | | | Dawa| | |_ }} When befriending , his relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Schedule 's home]] Aadit can often be found working near the inner entrance of the Tree Farm, though he occasionally walks through town to check the Portia Times bulletin board in the afternoon, arriving there around 13:00. At the end of the day, he goes to his home within the Tree Farm. His home is open from 7:00 - 21:00. |-|Tuesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday-Sunday= Relationship Perks ;Husband + :A chance at receiving gifts first thing in the morning For a major relationship spoiler, visit the Spoilers section at the end of this article. Social Interactions Chat |-|Stranger= ;First meeting * Oh, you new in town as well? I just moved here a little while ago. Name's Aadit. ;Stranger * I love life here in Portia, it is really peaceful and relaxing. * The life here in Portia is so cozy, you can just feel it in your heart. I'm pretty sure you'll love it. * Welcome to Portia. Hope you'll like it here. I'm sure you'll have an easy time of getting to know everyone as we're pretty inclusive here! |-|Sparring= ;Start * Why are you trying to spar with me again? * Could you please leave me alone? ;Lose * Oh defeat... * You are the most powerful opponent I've ever met! * I lost... * Ah ow ow ow! * Why are you so strong? * I'm going for the win next time. ;Surrender * I give up I give up! I was just kidding. * I don't want to fight you again. * Leave me be! I don't want to get hit! * I'm going to scream for help if you keep this up! * Please spare me... |-|Dating= ;Talk about favorite foods * I know people say the Holly Tea is good for the body and mind, but wow it is bitter! I just can't take it! * Sweet, sour, and crispy are the best words to describe the Sauteed Sweet and Sour Tenderloin, my mouth is watering just thinking about it. ;Ask about work *(How's it going workin' at the Tree Farm?) ** It's very refreshing you know. Just rising up each day and walking through the trees. Very uplifting. *(What is it like working with Dawa?) ** Dawa is a good person, simple at times, but a great boss to work for. ;Casual talk * I stayed in Logos for a while, the people there sure know how to relax! * I've been around some, wherever there's work. I'd like to settle down though, maybe this is the place. ;Compliment *(You seem very down to earth.) ** I've seen enough fighting and warfare to last me a life time, I just want to settle in a peaceful and live out the rest of my days. *(You seem very down to earth.) ** I've been through a lot in my life, you learn to take it easy and not stress the small things. *(You work so meticulously, I guess that's your secret to success.) ** Thanks! It's really all Dawa, I just do some small things here and there. |-|Romance= ;Spouse * Take care, don't overwork yourself. * Let's head out and have some fun! * I'm so glad you're in my life! |-|Festivals= ;Winter Solstice * This is a nice party. These are very nice people...I'm glad I came here. Gift |q18= |q15= |q10= |q6= |q5= |q4= |q3= |q-2= |q-5= |v10= |v4= |v-2= |v-1= |v-5= |version=1.0.129395 }} Desires Spar Aadit is eligible for sparring, but he gives up every time. As a pacifist, he surrenders immediately and you lose Relationship points with him. If you continue to pester him, you will lose even more points with him. }} Dates Invitation Play However, he may not show up for scheduled playdates until after you've started the Tree Farm missions, and the player may instead get the message, "Playdate with Aadit ended expectedly" (at the end of the scheduled time). Date Aadit is one of many bachelors to marry. The player may confess to him upon reaching four full hearts and reaching the "Friend" status. A successful confession changes the relationship status to "Boyfriend" or higher. Upon marrying Aadit, he has a chance to give gifts first thing in the morning. *Likes Sour Food *Dislikes Bitter Food |D1= |L2= |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1= }} Interact Relic Trade |r10= |f1= }} Spoilers , he will eventually divorce the player, disappear from Portia, and send the following letter: Aadit's Present is a teddy bear wearing clothes like Aadit's. It can be placed in the House for +5 Attack. It is possible to have children with Aadit before he leaves, and the divorce will only lower his Relationship with the player to BFFs (though he cannot be found any more). It is currently unknown why he left and what has become of him.|}} Gallery AaditNew.png|In-game Aadit.jpg|Placeholder model pre-Alpha 3.0 Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelors